


Mornings like this

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, a bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor wakes up to Loki making breakfast and decides to take care of his little brother, as well, just in a very different way.





	Mornings like this

It's almost 9 am when Thor wakes up, still early for Sunday morning when he sometimes sleeps in until noon. He stretches his arms, yawning, and slowly croaks his eyes open. He expects to see his brother lying right next to him and he frowns when he finds his side empty, slightly pouting to himself; he was kind of looking forward to some morning cuddles. Sleepy Loki is his favorite, whether it is early in the morning or late at night, he always seems to be softer then, allowing Thor to cuddle him and squeeze him in his arms and shower him with love for however long Thor wants to. Thor absolutely loves it. 

He's shaken off his thought when the smell of bacon and eggs hits his nostrils, making the idea of getting up much more tempting. He sighs and climbs off the bed, grabbing a pair of clean boxers and pulling them on, before heading to the kitchen. The smell gets even stronger as he approaches, making his mouth water, and he can hear low music playing in the room. 

His gaze immediately lands on Loki when he steps in the kitchen, and he grins widely when he sees his little brother slightly swinging his hips in sync with the beat of the song playing from his laptop. He's wearing only his boxers and an old t-shirt that very obviously belongs to Thor, too big on him and covering almost completely his boxers, wide enough probably for another Loki to get in. It makes his smile even wider; he loves seeing his little brother in his clothes.

Loki's hair is tied up in a messy bun, a few black curls falling out, - Sunday mornings being one of the rare occasions that Loki doesn't bother making his hair, even though Thor finds it just as perfect as the rest of the days. He can definitely get used to waking up at this beautiful sight every day.

"Are you just gonna keep staring? It starts getting kinda creepy, you know," Loki says without even turning his head to look at him and Thor can't help but chuckle; of course, Loki would hear him coming. Sneaking up on people has always been Loki's specialty. 

"Good morning," Thor replies, choosing to ignore the comment, and shuffles closer to Loki. 

"Good morning. I was expecting you much later," Loki says, knowing his sleeping schedule which is mostly the same as his. 

"Maybe I missed you and didn't want to sleep without you beside me," he says, absolutely expecting and even welcoming Loki's fond eye roll at his words. Loki might seem indifferent to his sappiness but Thor knows him well enough to see that he appreciates it.

Loki continues turning the strips of bacon on the pan as Thor comes to stand behind him and wraps his arms around his thin waist, relishing how perfectly his little brother fits in his arms. He nuzzles his hair, inhaling his sweet, familiar scent that he so much loves and sighs contently.

"My sweet little brother taking care of me and making me breakfast. How much luckier can I get," he says happily, kissing softly the spot beneath his ear. 

"No one said that this is for you, too," Loki replies easily, tilting slightly his head so Thor can see his little smirk.

"You love me too much to leave me to starve," Thor says with confidence and this time Loki chuckles. 

"Is that so, brother?" 

Thor just hums in reply, his lips busy leaving small kisses all over Loki's neck and jaw, nibbling softly on his skin. He slips his hands beneath Loki's t-shirt and runs his hands up and down his stomach, enjoying the soft skin and the muscles of his brother's body. He pulls him even closer to him even though there's not even an inch of empty space between them, and tightens his embrace like he expects their bodies to melt into one, which is exactly how it feels like.

Loki lets out a small moan of complaint at how tight Thor is squeezing him but leans into him, his head falling back so it rests on Thor's shoulder.

"So soft... and sweet... and pretty," Thor murmurs against Loki's skin, kissing him everywhere he can reach. "My beautiful little brother," he continues, smiling when he feels Loki's cheeks heating up. "Do you even know how perfect you are?" He says, biting on his earlobe, feeling Loki's body shiver in response. 

"Thor," Loki breathes out, his voice lower than normal, sounding already affected by his words. "I'm gonna burn the eggs if you keep going like that."

"I just wanted to remind you how wonderful you are, brother. And to tell you how lucky I feel that you're mine," Thor says, rolling slightly his hips, causing his cock to rub deliciously against the cleft of Loki's ass. "So perfect for me, Lo. My precious baby brother all _mine_ , I couldn't have asked for more." 

" _Thor. Stop it_ ," Loki whines but grinds back against Thor, both his tone and his body begging Thor to continue despite his words. 

"I'm only telling the truth, brother... So smart and gorgeous and amazing and I get to have you... _all_ for me, hm?" He moves one hand lower, cupping Loki's dick through his boxers, delighted to find him already fully hard. "Come on, brother, finish making breakfast and let me have you right here. I wanna be as close to you as possible." 

The whimper Loki lets out is easily the most beautiful thing Thor has ever heard and he burns with the need to make him sound like that again and again. 

Thor isn't sure if the food is ready - and he can't bring himself to care either - but he sees Loki turn the stove off, and then quickly rearrange the pans so nothing gets burned. He has barely finished when Thor grabs him by his hips and moves him, easily bending him over the table. 

He lowers himself over him so he can keep kissing his neck and shoulders and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Loki's boxers to pull them down. He cups his round asscheeks and squeezes them hard, smiling when Loki moans. Soon his fingers find Loki's entrance and he circle his rim before starting to push in. He can't help but groan when he feels Loki's entrance still loose and slick with the evidence of his last night's orgasm and he eases in two fingers, relishing how welcoming his little brother's body is. 

"Still here, I see, brother. So wet and hot with my cum deep inside you," he murmurs against his skin, pumping his fingers in and out slowly just to enjoy the wet heat of Loki's opening around his digits.

"You know I love having you inside me, brother. In _any_ way possible," Loki replies, the words going straight to Thor's cock that throbs with need in his boxers, already impossibly hard.

"Yeah? You like feeling your big brother's cum inside you? You like it when I come in your sweet little hole and make you full and slick with my seed, baby? Knowing that _you're_ the reason I came... That only _you_ can make me feel so good?" Thor keeps murmuring in Loki's ear, now having pushed inside him three fingers, loving how Loki is panting and writhing beneath him, breathing out only a choked 'yes' in reply. 

Thor teases him just for a bit more, just to hear him beg to be fucked before withdrawing his fingers. He quickly takes off his boxers, tossing them carelessly across the floor before taking himself in his hand. He strokes his cock a few times with his slick fingers, spreading both cum and precum all over his length. When he deems himself ready he effortlessly flips Loki over, having him lying with his back on the table, chuckling when Loki gasps at the sudden manhandling.

"I wanna watch your pretty face while i fuck you," Thor explains and leans down to kiss him, before continuing speaking against his lips. "I wanna watch you as you scream how good I make you feel... As I take you apart with my cock and my hands and my mouth... As I ruin you for everyone else, making you even more perfect _just_ for me. My perfect baby brother that always takes me so well," he praises as he enters him, sliding smoothly in Loki's welcoming body. 

Loki clings to him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his nails digging deep into his flesh, probably drawing blood. Breathless pants of Thor's name leave his mouth and as always, Thor feels immensely proud of himself for having rendered his brother speechless, the only word that seems to remember being his name. 

"Yeah, that's it, baby," he sighs encouragingly, rolling his hips and enjoying the feeling of his brother's hole loosening even more so it can accommodate his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you slow and deep, baby, so deep that you're gonna feel as if my fat cock is up in your throat, making you choke. I'm gonna give you everything you need and you'll still ask for more, like the greedy little thing you always are for me."

"Jesus fuck, Thor, what's gotten into you," Loki manages to breathe out in a moan, his head falling back completely, hitting the table. "Don't stop talking. Don't fucking stop," he pleads - or more like demands - as he moves his hips, desperately trying to rut against Thor.

Thor lets out a breathless laugh at his brother's eagerness and rewards him with a deep thrust, earning himself another beautiful broken moan. 

"I'm not planning to stop any time soon, don't worry. I won't stop until I make you cry with how good I'm fucking you, baby brother. I wanna see your beautiful green eyes well with tears and looking up at me like I'm your only salvation. And, of course, I will give you everything I have, baby, because you deserve nothing less." He's panting too, now, as he drags his cock in and out at a steady slow rhythm, pushing as deep as he can, making sure that his little brother is feeling every inch of his cock inside him. 

The tantalizing pace doesn't fail to make Loki more desperate and Thor can feel him shaking with need beneath him, his long legs that are wrapped around Thor's waist pushing him urgently closer to him, trying to get more and more, like he feels that nothing is enough.

"Harder, Thor, please. Fuck me harder. _Please_ , brother." Loki begs, whining both in pain and pleasure when Thor bites hard down on his neck, before licking over the spot, feeling his pulse point against his tongue.

"You beg so beautifully. But not yet, baby. Be patient," he orders and keeps his thrusts slow, sliding deep in his brother's delicious heat, elicit more and more choked whimpers from him that have his cock leaking inside him. He props himself on his elbows so he can look better at Loki, relishing the breathtaking sight of his little brother being taken apart so wonderfully. "You look so beautiful like that, Lo." 

Another sinful whimper escapes Loki and Thor can see his dick twitching against his stomach, hard and pink and absolutely pretty like the rest of him.

"Fuck, Thor, come on. _Brother_." 

Thor kisses him and successfully silences his moans, capturing his sweet lips with his own, licking greedily into his mouth and tasting him.

"Tell me what you want, brother. Beg for it some more," Thor commands and feels his cock throb excitedly when Loki obeys immediately.

"Fuck me, please fuck me, Thor. I need it- I need you. Please, _please_ , ruin me, brother." Loki's desperate voice sounds like music to his ears and Thor can't help kissing him again, feeling like he wants to devour him all, addicted to Loki's everything. 

He slightly picks up his pace, the change enough to tease Loki a bit more as Thor's cock grinds against his prostate firmly, thrust after thrust, but still, definitely not enough for what he needs. Thor watches as his brother squeezes his eyes close, his long dark eyelashes getting wet from the tears welling up in his eyes, some of them escaping from the corners and sliding down his flushed cheeks. 

"Open your gorgeous eyes, baby. Let me see you," Thor demands, feeling his breath catch on his throat when Loki does as he's told. 

Knowing that he can ruin his little brother like this - especially when Loki looks usually so composed - and reduce him in such a beautiful mess is a pleasure as great as the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Loki's tight hole. He'll never get tired of seeing his eyes glistening with tears from the overwhelming pleasure and desire, green pretty eyes becoming even prettier as more tears fall down his soft cheeks. Thor thinks he could probably come just from looking at him. "I got you, Lo. Shh, baby, I got you," he whispers in a reassuring tone, gently wiping some of the tears with his thumb. "Let me take care of you, now, hm?"

Loki nods immediately and Thor doesn't waste any more time. He pulls out and slams back into him almost brutally, both of them groaning at the change of pace. He starts to thrust into him ruthlessly, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room, the forceful thrusts causing the table to move along with their movements. Loki keeps crying for more and harder and Thor gives him just that, fucking into him without any mercy, almost afraid that he's going to actually split his little brother in half. 

"You close, baby? You gonna come for me?" The words have barely left Thor's mouth before Loki lets out a last sob and starts coming without even having touched himself, his dick twitching between their bodies as he spills all over his stomach and chest, white drops of cum landing on his t-shirt.

"Fuck, that's it, Lo. So good for me, little brother," Thor grunts, his movements barely faltering as Loki's body falls limp on the table, letting his big brother manhandle him and use him to reach his own climax. 

It doesn't take Thor long to come, his orgasm hot and blinding when it hits him, and he moans his brother's name again and again as he fills him with his cum. He's careful not to collapse completely on top of Loki once he's done and instead he lets himself hover over him, pecking his lips softly until they catch their breath. 

Then, he carefully gathers him in his arms and picks him up, so he can move them to the couch. He sits down with Loki in his lap, his softening cock still inside his brother. Loki nuzzles into his neck, shifting slightly to get more comfortable, and he lets out a small whimper when Thor's dick slips out but seems to be pleased with his new position, sighing contently when Thor cradles him against his chest .

"My beautiful, beautiful baby," Thor coos, placing a kiss on the top of his head and Loki purrs at the words and the gentle touches. "I love you so much," Thor adds and Loki kisses his neck in reply, bringing a fond smile on Thor's face.

"I guess, I'll be making you breakfast more often," Loki says after a while, eliciting a chuckle from Thor. He definitely wouldn't be opposed to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed :D  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
